You should have followed the rules
by lulu9994
Summary: Emma is a half breed angel and has gained the eyes of Cas. Their relationship is very unconventional and very uncharacteristic of both parties. Castiel has take on the dominant role while Emma is his submissive. When she doesn't follow the rules of their relationship and leaves the bunker while Cas and the Winchesters are away she has to be punished.


She knew she shouldn't be here. It was the last place Emma needed to be. The club was a den of iniquity. Cas' words of description rang in her ears as she stepped into the nightclub beside Charlie. The loud music blaring as the girls looked around. Charlie looked beyond thrilled to be out of the bunker. Emma felt in ways as happy as Charlie.

Being cooped up all the time got out quick. She understood why Cas did it though. It was his job to keep the half breed angel girl safe. Safe from all things icky and dark but that didn't include himself. She and Cas had been fooling around for over a year now and he was almost too dominate at points. Their sex life would make church goers blush. No one would expect the angel of the lord to have a kink for a dom/sub relationship but he did.

"This is pretty cool"

Charlie said looking eagerly around the room where couples moved in perfect rhythm against each other. Emma watched them carefully feeling that all too familiar need growing within her. She wanted Cas touching her like this. It had been too long since she had felt his hands on her body. He was out of town with Sam and Dean on some hunt. He had left her with that signature scowl of his and a promise to be home soon.

Pulling her mind from her lover, Emma looked back to Charlie who was bobbing her head to the music/

"Yeah its great."

Emma responded calmly as she sat down on the bar stool beside Charlie who was busy ordering them drinks. The lyrics of the song blaring above them caught Emma's attention.

"You hold me down in the best way

No quarter from these chains that I've

Slept on my heart for a feeling.

Why can't I let my demons die?

Keep screaming into the pillow

'Cause your taste still gets me stupid high

Oh glory, I'm a believer

Oh glory, I'm a troubler"

"Would you stop thinking about him before he shows up here?"

Charlie's voice pulled Emma from her thoughts. She looked at Charlie like a kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Charlie smirked as she looked at the girl in front of her. Emma was a perfect match for Cas. Both could be awkward at points. Charlie was proud of her though. She wanted to take personal credit in getting her out of her shell.

"Sorry...it's kind of hard to do."

Charlie smirked as she reached over cupping Emma's cheek.

"He loves you and will be home soon. Let's have some fun.'

Emma nodded as Charlie stood up pulling her onto the dance floor. Charlie grinned as she turned attempting to show Emma how to dance before handing her a shot of whiskey.

"Drink this and you'll loosen up quick. You look hott! I see why Cas keeps that body of yours covered up."

Emma giggled looking down at her body. It really wasn't Cas that kept her dressed modestly it was herself. She had never been to comfortable with herself but tonight it was different. Charlie had dressed her like a confident woman. Emma wasn't sure what to think the moment Charlie had pulled out the tight deep purple mini dress that left little to the imagination.

After cramming her into the mini dress Charlie handed her some black stiletto hills with a cat like grin on her face.

"You will look perfect. Let's doll that beautiful face of yours up."

Once Charlie was done Emma was even surprised by her appearance. She looked sultry and actually sexy for once. She had lost her innocent girlish look.

"Wow look at you. I would love to see angel boy's face if he saw you like this. He probably wouldn't let you out of the bedroom."

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when a set of hands grabbed her waist in an all too familiar fashion. Her eyes snapped open meeting Charlie who had quit dancing. She stood motionless with wide eyes and a red face. Emma's heart was pounding. She knew those hands. With a deep breath she turned and there was Castiel looking down at her with a less than pleased expression on his handsome face.

"Cas..."

Emma managed to get out. She knew he could hear her just fine over the blaring music. He had probably just turned it all out like he did 99% of the time when she had the stereo in their room playing. He didn't smile when looking at her or anything. His deep blue eyes rolled down her body before going back to her face.

"Is this what you do when I am away?"

Emma shook her hand as she took in his appearance. He wasn't dressed like himself at all either. Instead of the suite and trench coat he stood in dressed in a all black suite that made his blue eyes stand out even more than normal.

"No...this is just a...this is our first time doing this."

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I guess staying in until I got home was too difficult."

He gave her that "you will be punished" look that made Emma get wet immediately. Charlie quickly broke in.

"It was my idea Cas. I was bored and decided to bring her out for kicks. It was this or the ice cream shop."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"So you decided this would be a safer option? Interesting. Charlie, Sam is over by the bar go to them. Emma with me please."

Emma nodded following her lover to a dark corner of the room where a few people sat making out. Rolling his eyes he snapped his fingers making them all disappear before sitting down. He motioned for Emma to sit on his lap. Emma quickly sat down and almost immediately Cas' rough hands were going up her thighs. He pushed her thong to the side running his fingers across her folds. Emma gasped.

"Quiet."

Cas said sharply as he continued his assault. His blue eyes watched the couples dancing not once looking at the woman on his lap.

"If you orgasm I will punish you worse."

He said calmly. Emma nodded as Cas moved to her neck beginning to kiss and nibble on the tender skin of her neck.

"Is this what you want?"

He asked in her mind.

"You want me to be touching you like those people are? This is what you want?"

He asked tenderly before pushing two fingers inside. Emma whimpered fighting the urge to not come undone in his arms. She knew if she came he would be angrier.

"Well?"

He asked sharply.

"Yes."

Emma whimpered not bothering to make it telepathic.

"Yes?"

He said out loud removing his fingers from her body. Emma cried out at the loss.

"Yes sir."

She whispered and Cas slammed them back inside.

"Good girl."

He said as he continued his assault. Emma tried to focus on anything to keep herself from wanting to come. She had never wanted something so much in her life at the moment and she knew Cas was using this to his advantage. Her mind went back to the same song that had started again...

"You call my truth in the worst way

Through the dirty lands of a broken smile

And I swear I'm not a pretender

Sometimes it's love who's the baby's cry

So, I keep on damning the devil

And you keep on saying it's alright

Oh glory, I'm a believer

Oh Lord, I'm holding tight"

Cas' fingers pulling out made Emma rejoin reality. She looked back to him with those hungry eyes that drove him to be this way.

"That's enough for now. Let's go find the others and get home. You have more punishment coming up."

Cas lifted Emma to her feet effortlessly before standing himself. He interlaced his fingers with hers before leading Emma to the bar. Dean, Sam, and Charlie all stood looking a little uncomfortable as Cas walked up with a very flushed Emma.

"Lets get out of here. I've had enough."

Cas said coldly. Emma wasn't sure why Cas hadn't just teleported them home. If he wanted sex so much normally he would have done so. Was this part of her punishment? Did he want to keep her mind going? Apparently so.

Sitting in the car between Cas and Charlie, Emma couldn't stop her mind from wondering. Cas wouldn't respond to any of her attempts at making conversation in his mind. He was too busy staring coldly out the windshield ahead.

"Soo...how about some music?"

Dean said hoping to ease the tension. Any moron with half a brain stem could see the angel in the backseat was ready to kick ass and take names.

"No."

Cas said simply. Dean nodded looking at his brother who was fighting the urge to giggle.

"Well okay."

Dean replied while Cas focused his eyes on Sam.

"It isn't funny Sam. They could have been hurt. If you read half the thoughts of the men in there you would have been concerned too."

Sam looked a little surprised by Cas' curt ass chewing.

"Can't be any worse than what you are thinking back their buddy. You see how hot Emma looks in that dress."

Dean said hoping to chill Cas down about 1,000 degrees. Cas looked at Dean with rage filled eyes.

"Watch it before I smite you."

Emma looked to Cas putting her hand on his thigh as Dean decided it would be a good time to not talk again. Cas looked down to Emma's hand that was seconds away from his still painfully obvious erection. He reached down taking her hand in his smoothing his fingers over hers.

Arriving back at the bunker no one really said much until Dean stopped the car. Dean stood awkwardly as Cas helped Emma from the car.

"Cas I..."

Before Dean could finish his sentence Cas and Emma were gone from sight.

"Well that is one horny angel."

Dean said meeting Sam and Charlie's uncomfortable expressions.

The next thing Emma knew she was standing in her and Cas' room with the door locked. She turned looking at Cas who stood feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so sexy in the all black suite and Emma made a mental note to ask him later what made him choose the new outfit.

"So I suppose you find all of this incredibly funny?"

He asked. Emma turned.

"I didn't do it to make you angry. Charlie thought it would be fun and I had never been."

Cas didn't look the least bit pleased with her response.

"You do realize there were a lot demons there? It was a dangerous disaster in the making. If you hadn't called me with your lusty thoughts you could have been hurt. I'm not happy with you Emma."

Emma sighed.

"I realize that. "

Cas walked to her pulling her into his arms finally pressing his lips to hers as if he needed physical confirmation that she was safe. Emma moaned into his mouth as he began to suck on bottom lip. His hands fell to her behind pulling her tighter against his hard body.

"There is the little matter of your punishment."

He said as he walked away from his love looking after him with needy eyes. She had been clearly into the kiss and for him to walk off like that was a punishment in itself.

"Cas...I..."

Holding up a hand he looked a little more annoyed.

"What did you call me?"

Emma pressed her lips together. She never just called him "Cas" when it came to love making. It was either Castiel or sir.

"Castiel."

She added quickly. He looked pleased with her response as started taking off his suite jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt.

"Better choice. Now get out of that dress and everything but those shoes."

Emma started but apparently wasn't doing it quickly enough for Cas' liking. He snapped his fingers leaving her nude before him. Sitting down in the chair across from the bed Cas looked at her with a smile

"Come here."

Emma did as she was told straddling his lap. Cas pulled her into a long kiss while letting his hands roam over her breasts and ass. For a moment Emma wondered if he had forgotten her little fall from grace and just had given into his passions. However, that moment was short lived.

"I want you to get up and bend over the dresser. Let me see that pretty ass of yours. Don't you dare hide from anything from me."

He said in that authoritative angel voice that drove her crazy. Emma quickly did as she was told and listened for Cas' footsteps.

"So beautiful."

He said softly as he approached her. Emma jumped the moment his hand touched her ass. She wasn't sure what to expect. His belt was still on and he hadn't started spanking yet. His hands were still gently fondling over her ass and back.

"So wet for me already. I can see you glistening. You want this as bad as I do don't you?"

He asked in a voice a predator would use to lure its prey.

"Yes sir."

Emma said softly. The moment she heard Cas move she almost yelped when his tongue was on her aching slit.

"Quiet!"

He said coldly before going back to what he was doing for a moment. Emma was whimpering and clearly trying to contain herself. She knew the rules of their game...no coming until he said so. Cas remained a moment longer before standing up.

"That's enough pleasure for now. Tell me what was you not supposed to do but did anyway?"

Emma swallowed knowing what was coming. She hadn't heard him take off his belt yet and could still the material of his dress pants.

"Leave the bunker."

She said before feeling a sharp smack to her behind. Fighting the urge to cry out as another stinging slap hit her right cheek.

"Why do you disobey me?"

He asked before delivering another slap. Emma cried out hoping he had put silence on their room. If not all the others in the bunker would hear all of this.

"I was bored."

Cas chuckled going back to the left cheek for what felt like sting 1,000. The man sure knew how to use his hands.

"Is that any reason to be risking your safety? Do you not realize what you mean to me? In case you haven't forgotten I am in love with you. Shamelessly without a doubt in love with you...you stubborn girl and what you did nearly killed me from fright. That is to never happen again. Do you understand?"

Cas' voice trembled for a moment and Emma wished she could be looking into his eyes.

"I do and I'm sorry. I didn't think of the danger. I'm sorry Castiel. I love you too."

She felt him move away and begin to unbuckle his belt. For a moment she thought he was going to spank her with that but it was thrown to the ground.

"Come here and get me hard."

He said calmly. Emma quickly turned getting on her knees at his feet. She looked up into those deep blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Any day now girl."

He said sharply. Emma nodded as she began to unbutton his dress pants. She watched his face for any sign of displeasure as she slid his slacks and boxers down. When she saw none, Emma slowly wrapped her mouth around his erection letting her tongue swirl around the tip. Cas moaned his hips bucking forward slightly. His eyes watched her with a hungry expression before he began to unbutton his dress shirt. Throwing it to some unknown corner of the room Cas quickly pulled Emma off of her knees and into his arms.

"That's a good girl. I'm going to make love to you now."

When Cas laid her in the bed Emma immediately raised her arms above her head as she was used to. Cas looked her body over with the same feeling of protectiveness washing over him as he did earlier. Carefully taking his place between her legs he didn't hesitate to push in. He was claiming her. She was his and he was hers. Nothing would ever change that. He would kill for her. If some foolish human tried he would crush them

Emma cried out as he began to move his hips. He was gentle at first but quickly moved to a quick pace almost fucking her into the mattress. Cas reached down wrapping his hand around both of her steadying himself as he pounded into her harder.

"No coming yet."

He growled as they both began to break out in sweat. Emma cried his name begged and pleaded for his permission to come but yet he said no. Cas enjoyed this too much. It wasn't angelic of him at all his behavior. He had never been more close to a fallen angel as he was right now and he didn't give a damn...not anymore.

"Castiel please...I can't..."

Emma cried again. Feeling her body start to tighten he knew his end was coming too. He would like to say he could keep this up and never expire but he couldn't.

"Come for me darling."

He said gruffly and in an instant she was screaming his name and tightened fully around him milking him for everything he was worth. Cas was able to do one more thrust before exploding inside of her. Neither moved for a moment. The intensity of their orgasms keeping them in place.

Finally after a few moments, Cas slowly pulled out and took his place at Emma's side. He was still a moment before pulling her into his arms.

"I really do like those shoes."


End file.
